The Family Secret
by Yurixo
Summary: John meets Scarlett Holmes who claims to be Mycroft's daughter, but the problem is she looks more like Sherlock. John will find out the secret of the Holmes family and learn more about Sherlock's past.
1. Scarlett Holmes

Everything began when John came back from his grocery shopping (Something Sherlock will never do). He walked in the kitchen and saw his flat mate looking through his microscope, but John realized that Sherlock was not by himself, there was a girl sitting next to him who was doing the same thing. From the back she had curly long black hair, wearing a pink shirt, and jeans.

"John, are you done making that tea?" Sherlock greets him without looking up.

"When did you ask that?" John asked looking confused.

"About 30 minutes ago," Sherlock replied as he looks at his watch.

"I was grocery shopping for an hour," John informed him.

But Sherlock shook his head, "No, I'm pretty sure you were here."

John shook his head with disbelief this was not the first time Sherlock has done this. John could be at the other side of town and Sherlock will think he was talking to him at the flat at that time.

John sigh heavily, "Fine I'll make you some tea."

Sherlock gave him a quick smile and lock his eyes back to the microscope.

John then realized the girl was still there, so he turns around and asked, "Who are you?"

"She's my niece John, and try to show some respect," said Sherlock.

"Niece? You never told me you have a niece" John raised a brow.

Sherlock shrugs, "Why should I?"

Before John could open his mouth to argue, the girl got up from her seat and smiles at John.

"Hi, my name is Scarlett Holmes."

She was beautiful, extremely beautiful and skinny; she had greenish-blue eyes, her skin was pale, and was wearing a heart shape necklace. It was hard for John to believe that Mycroft to have a daughter, but when John looks at her again he did not see any resemblance between her and Mycroft, he thought he looked more like Sherlock which he found it strange.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Scarlett started to laugh, "I ran away thanks to my favorite uncle Sherlock,"

"I'm your _only_ uncle," Sherlock reminded her.

"Why did you run away?" John asked.

Scarlett roll her eyes, "Because it's BORING!"

"So how did Sherlock help you escape from school?" John raised a brow.

"Uncle, you should tell him what you told the school," she looks at Sherlock with amusement.

Sherlock looks up and gave a small smile, "I told the school that our dear Aunt Mary was dying and she wanted the entire family be by her side before her passing."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Sherlock and Scarlett burst out laughing which made John look like an Idiot, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that Aunt Mary died 5 years ago," Scarlett explained to him.

"Bless that old woman, hated her anyway." Sherlock replied

"No one liked her, except dad" said Scarlett with a laugh

Sherlock's smile suddenly drops and he went back to his experiment.

"Does Mycroft know you're here?" John asked

"Of course not! I'm not supposed to be here anyway," she replied

"Why?"

Scarlett shrugs, "Sibling rivalry I guess."

She then joins her uncle and went back to her own work while John went to the kitchen to make some tea.

All the sudden Sherlock's phone went off; he took out the phone from his pocket to see who was calling him.

"If it's dad tell him you never heard from me!" Scarlett whispered.

Sherlock sigh, "Don't worry, it's just Lestrade."

After talking Lestrade, Sherlock got up from his seat, "John put the kettle away, there was a murder a block away from here!"

John did what he was told and went to the sitting room to put on his jacket.

"Can I come please?" Scarlett begged.

Before John could open his mouth to say 'no', Sherlock cut him off.

"You can come as long as you don't cause any trouble," Sherlock warned her.

Scarlett jumped with delight, "Thank you so much!"

**Hope you guys enjoy reading this... Please I know my English is bad it's because it's not my native language so please bear with me. Thank you :)**


	2. Like Uncle Like Niece?

Chapter 2:

When we arrived the crime scene we were greeted by Sergeant Donovan, "Hello Freak, kidnapped this one didn't ya?" she mocked Sherlock.

"She's with me." Sherlock looked annoyed.

"Who is she?" she asked

"My niece." Sherlock hissed.

"Sorry, can't take her in, she's too young." She replied.

"Then I won't help." Sherlock replied.

"Good, cause we really don't need your help." said Sergeant Donovan.

While they were arguing Lestrade come up to us.

"Now what seems to be the problem here ladies?" said Lestrade as a joke.

"The freak wants to bring in the girl." Donovan pointed at Scarlett.

Lestrade shook his head, "Sorry Sherlock we can't let her in that's the rule."

Sherlock sigh, "Then I won't help you, beside you told me you needed my help didn't you?"

Lestrade stand there for a while not speaking a word then later he raised the "Do not cross tape" and said, "She can only stay for five minutes."

Sherlock gave a small grin and then we followed him. We were lead to a dumpster and there we saw a dead body. He was a wearing a white shirt that was colored with blood, he was also wearing some black pants and coat, he was young and handsome and his eyes were open as if he met death.

"Tell me more about the case." Said Sherlock

"His name is Charles Johnson, he's in his late 30's and he just came back from his business trip yesterday, but his wife said he never came back home last night."

Sherlock and Scarlett knelt down and started to examine the dead body.

"He's been dead for 10 hours." Sherlock established.

"And by the smell it seems like he went for a drink and was meeting a lover." He added.

"Lover?" I asked.

Sherlock pointed the man's lips and said, "Obvious isn't it? There's a shade of red on his lips, we know it couldn't be the wife, because a wife wouldn't wear lipstick unless it was a special occasion and her husband returning from a business trip wouldn't be that special to her."

When I thought of it he was actually right (which he is most of the time).

"Is that all?" Lestrade asked.

"No, there's more but I'm going to have Scarlett explain it." He looked at Scarlett.

"For one thing we know the murderer is a female." She replied.

"So the murderer has to be the lover right?" I asked.

She shook her head, "close, but no."

"How do you know it's a female?" Lestrade asked.

She pointed at his arm and continued, "By the look of the coat it seems new, maybe bought it at his business trip or maybe his lover gave it to him, if you look real closely there's a rip on his arm which means he was pulled, and the female must have sharp nails and a lover wouldn't rip the new coat she bought for him."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, if you look at his left side of his face there are scratch marks from a fingernail which means he grabbed the murderers arm real hard so the murder accidentally scratched him which mean the murderer is…"

"The wife." said Sherlock and Scarlett.

"Why?" Lestrade asked.

Scarlett looked at Sherlock as if she wanted him to take over.

"It's very simple Lestrade, after he came back from his business trip he decide to meet his lover at a bar that night, but it seems like his wife knew about the affair and went to the bar to find her husband. It could be she caught them together so she pulled his arm to drag him home. Because he was drunk he followed her and when they arrived here he realized what happened and tried to explain his wife what happen, she didn't want to hear about it so he grabbed her arm to stop her, but what he didn't know she had a knife with her, he grabbed it to hard she slapped his face so he could let go, because of that she thought he didn't deserve to live so she stabbed him. Lestrade if you look at his wife arm I'm pretty sure you'll find bruises."

Lestrade nodded and did what Sherlock told him to do and we followed behind him. When we arrived I recognize Mycroft's car which I was surprise to see since he rarely come to a crime scene unless….

"Oh no." whispered Scarlett, "You didn't tell him did you?" she asked the both of us, but we shook our heads.

Then Mycroft came up to us with a grin and looked at Scarlett, "Why am I not surprise to see you here?"

"Hey dad, it's so good to see you!" said Scarlett with a wide grin ready to give him a hug.

"You should be at school." Mycroft sigh.

"But it's boring!" she shouted.

"Unless you learn something." He replied. "Beside if you want to work for the British government, education is really important." he told her.

"But I don't want to work for the government!" Scarlett complained, "I want to be a detective like uncle."

"Get in the car." said Mycroft.

"But…" but before she could finished, Mycroft yelled, "NOW!"

Scarlett frowned and obeyed what her father asked; after she went into the car he looked at Sherlock as if he was disgusted.

"Mycroft it seems like you're getting faster, I think last time it took you 2 weeks." Sherlock mocked him.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, stop helping her running away from school." said Mycroft.

"Oh come now, you didn't even bring her home for the summer or Christmas, I think she deserve it." Sherlock fought back.

"You know how important education was for Jennalie." said Mycroft and everything became quiet between the two for a couple of minutes. "You don't have to mention her." said Sherlock broke the silence.

"Then stop helping Scarlett run away." said Mycroft, he gave a little nod and walked away. Before he went into the car, Sherlock yelled, "THREE DAYS!" Mycroft stopped and looked at Sherlock. "Let her stay here for three days." Yelled Sherlock, Mycroft rolled his eyes and gave a quick nod and drove away.


	3. Secret

When I arrived Baker Street after returning from my night shift I saw Mycroft waiting outside of my flat, holding up his umbrella in the rain.

"What's the matter Mycroft? Sherlock won't let you in?" I joked.

"Sadly, but yes." he gave a small grin.

"So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I came to pick up Scarlett, but it seems like both her and Sherlock lock me out." He replied while looking up at the window.

"Sorry about that, I'll unlock it for you." I went pass him so I could unlock the door, but before I could Mycroft interrupted me and said, "Before we go in I want to talk to you about something John."

I gave him a nod and went to his car and arrived at a nearby coffee shop.

While in the coffee shop we started at each other awkwardly without saying a word, then we pick up our cups and started drinking our coffee.

"I'm sorry about yesterday John; I hope she wasn't a bother." Mycroft apologized.

I shook my head, "Not at all, she's a bright girl."

"Tell me John, who does she remind you of?" Mycroft asked.

"You mean Scarlett?" I asked and Mycroft nodded.

"Honestly I think she reminds me of Sherlock a lot, but I mean that's normal right?"

"That's because she isn't my daughter."

When he said that I nearly choked on my coffee I was drinking, hoping I heard it wrong.

"Wait; did you just say she wasn't your daughter?" I asked, just to make sure.

"It's obvious isn't it? Look at her eyes, the color of her skin, her curls, her lips, and her cheekbones" he answered, as if he thought I was stupid or blind.

I sat there quietly trying to think what he was trying to say, I then finally asked without hesitating

"So you're saying that Scarlett is Sherlock's daughter?" I asked

"Yes." He replied with a small nod.

"Then why are you raising her?"

"He couldn't financially support her obviously, it was either he give up on her or she be adopted by her own family members." he replied.

"This means you were the only family member that was close to Sherlock and also could financially support her." I answered.

"Precisely." He answered with a grin.

"May I ask who her mother is?"

After I said that, Mycroft took out a yellow folder out of his bag and put it on my side.

"Open it, it will have all the answer to your question." said Mycroft.

I opened the folder real slowly and the first thing my eyes laid on was the picture of a woman. She was beautiful, young, maybe around her early 20's, she had silky straight blond hair, with green eyes, and she was smiling in the picture.

"Name?" I asked.

"Jennalie Ann Grey Holmes."

"So she's Scarlett's mother."

"and Sherlock's wife." Mycroft added. It was a bit wired when he mentions the word "wife." Because it was hard for me to imagine Sherlock being married or even be in love.

"What can you tell me about her?" I asked.

"She was the daughter of Thomas and Victoria Grey, a wealthy family, she meet Sherlock while they were in college, dated for a year or a couple months I don't remember, and was disowned by her family when she married my brother." replied Mycroft.

"How long did the marriage last?"

"Two years."

"Marriage didn't go well?"

Mycroft shook his head, "She left him for a couple months, but she planned to go back to him."

"But something happened."

"What makes you think of that?" asked Mycroft with a mysterious smile on his face.

"If they were still together, Sherlock wouldn't be alone." I answered.

"She was found dead in her home after Scarlett's birth."

"What was the cause?" I asked.

"It was believed she committed suicide. They found a gun on her hand, it only had her trace no one else, and a bullet in her head." Mycroft answered.

It was hard for me to believe a woman like her would take her own life, and leave behind her new family.

"And what does Sherlock believe?"

"He believes she was murder… Of course there is no evidence to support that."

"And what do you think?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway; she's really none of my business." Mycroft answered coldly.

"But she's your sister-in-law." I argued.

"_**Was**_ my sister-in-law." Mycroft corrected me.

I looked through the folder one more time, there were her death pictures, her eyes were shut closed while her face was covered in blood, and her lips were swollen and purple. The next picture I saw was her in a wedding dress holding some flowers while smiling very happily unlike her other pictures, and next to her was a young man, whom I recognized, it was Sherlock smiling with his new bride. Never in my life have I seen Sherlock that happy not has anyone except Jennalie.

"I always wonder…" Mycroft whispered.

"About what?" I asked.

"Out of the entire woman in this world why did he choose her?" he looked at me as if he was testing on me.

"I don't understand."

"You know exactly what I mean… What is it that made her different from all the other girls?"

"She was no different than other girls, John." said Mycroft.

"Maybe she made him feel special?" I guessed.

"Then let me ask you this question. Why would she want to marry Sherlock Holmes?" he asked.

And I sat there without saying a word and asked myself, "Why did she marry Sherlock Holmes?"


	4. Deny

**Sorry guys for not posting for a while, but I want to say thank you all for the nice comments and I hope you enjoy reading this **

When Mycroft and I arrived at my flat we started hearing gun shots from upstairs which doesn't surprise me at all.

"He must be bored again." I sigh.

When we reach our flat, we saw something that was unexpected, there was Scarlett holding a gun while pointing at the smiley face, which was painted by Sherlock couple months ago, and Sherlock was behind her adjusting her arms.

"You have to concentrate Scarlett, you're not going to have enough time if the person is coming after you to attack, you got to look for its weak spot in less than 5 seconds." said Sherlock.

Scarlett nodded; she observed the wall for less than 3 seconds and pulled the trigger, than the bullet went across the room and landed on the forehead of the smiley face.

"Brilliant!" yelled Sherlock with joy and had a wide smile on his face, like a father who was proud of his own daughter.

"What the HELL are you doing?" I yelled.

"Can't you tell? Shooting practice." Replied Sherlock

"What?" I asked again hoping I heard it wrong.

"Shooting practice!" yelled Sherlock

"And you couldn't go to a shooting range?" I asked giving him the "Are you serious" face.

"No, I'm forbidden to go to any shooting range in the UK and please don't ask me why." said Sherlock while he lay on his couch.

"So you decide to do it in our flat?" I argued.

"Of course! Where else am I supposed to teach her shooting?"

"Either way it is illegal for a child to hold a gun around London." Said Mycroft with a frown

"I'm not a child dad." Said Scarlett

"You act like one." He responded

"Ya, but I'm not carrying a gun around London."

"Well, let's hope so."

Scarlett was now facing at me and said, "It's ashamed you didn't buy us some coffee John."

"How did you know that?" I asked

She sighs and said, "Very simple, there's a coffee stain on your shirt and your jacket smells like coffee."

I then looked down at my shirt to see where the stain was, after a few seconds I found a small stain in the bottom of my shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt the party but I did come here to take Scarlett home." Said Mycroft

"Can't I just sleep here tonight dad?" begged Scarlett.

"Of course not, there's not even room for you to sleep in." Said Mycroft

"She could sleep in my bed, while I sleep on the couch." Said Sherlock

Scarlett then started to smile and look at her father and begged, "Yes, please?"

Mycroft rolled his eyes and replied, "No, we wouldn't want your UNCLE to sleep uncomfortable, right SHERLOCK?"

"Really it doesn't bother at all as long I don't see your face, oh by the way Mycroft how's the diet?" Sherlock asked with a smirk.

"I've lost 10 pounds actually."

"That's what the doctor said every time you visit him." said Sherlock while gazing up at the ceiling.

Mycroft gave a small cough and said, "Goodbye Sherlock and you too John." Mycroft gave a small nod and left. Scarlett on the other hand was frowning and followed her father down the stairs, "See you later Uncle!" Scarlett yelled.

Sherlock gave a little wave and I closed the door behind me, after that Sherlock got up and walked slowly to the window and pull up the curtains, to see Mycroft and Scarlett going in the car.

"So what did you two talk about?" asked Sherlock with a cold voice.

"Oh you know stuff." I lied.

"He told you about Scarlett didn't he?" he asked

"Ya, he did."

"I told him to keep his fat mouth shut." hissed Sherlock

He then walked slowly to sit on his arm chair; and when he did, the tips of his fingers were touch, and he put them closely to his lips.

"I bet you have a lot of questions." Said Sherlock with his eyes closed.

"Actually I do."

"Go on then."

"Who's Jennalie?"

"My wife, next question." said Sherlock with his eyes still closed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never asked,"

"Never asked?" I yelled with fury, "How am I supposed to ask if I didn't know you were married or have a daughter?"

But he didn't say anything; all he did was sit there without even moving an inch.

"Did you love her?" I asked

"Who?"

"Jennalie,"

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me with coldness and said, "I have never loved, John, but if I did and if the woman I loved had met such an end, I might act as our lawless lion-hunter had done."

I was a bit shock and angry what he just said, "Never Loved" but I inside I knew he was lying, if he didn't love her he wouldn't marry her in the first place or even have Scarlett.

"Beside I put that in the past." Said Sherlock

"No, you didn't."

He then looked at me with curiosity, "I haven't?" he asked.

"No, I see the way you look at Scarlett when she calls Mycroft dad and calls you uncle instead, it hurts you."

"That's not true," he kept denying.

"You see Sherlock you keep denying it and that's your problem!"

He still didn't say anything so I continued, "If it hurts you so much why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"I can't!" he yelled

"How come?"

"She'll hate me."

"For lying to her for 16 years of course she will, but I bet she'll understand why you had to do this."

"It's not because of that!"

I looked at him with confusion, "Then what?"

"It's none of your business." He replied.

"It is Sherlock, I'm your friend!"

"Just because your my friend doesn't mean you have to know everything what I been through." He snapped then picked up his Violin to play.

"You're right I don't." I admitted but still with anger.

I left to my room to sleep while listening to Sherlock playing a beautiful sad tune that I never heard him play before, which helped me fall asleep real easily unlike any of his other songs he played. The next morning when I asked him what the song was called that he played that night, he whispered, "Jennalie".


	5. Weakness

**Hey guys I want to thank everyone who's been reading my story, and I am planning to write a prequel of this story, it will be about Sherlock and Jennalie, so I'll announce it when it's publish so enjoy reading this chapter **

We heard the doorbell ranged and I wondered who will be coming here this early.

"Do you think it's a client?" I asked while eating my breakfast.

"No, it's Scarlett," He drawled, not even bothering to look away from his morning paper.

When I got up to answer to door I said to him. "Don't tell me you can tell whose outside by a touch of a doorbell?"

He looked at me with confusion and responded, "No, she just texted me that she's here,"

"Oh," I responded with embarrassment.

"I think you should get that John, she's not supposed to be in the cold anyway."

He went back to his newspaper and was reading an article about a murder.

"She's your daughter Sherlock maybe you should answer it."

"Correction, she's my niece and I really don't want you say that in front of her." said Sherlock with a cold tone.

"Alright," I responded and went down the stairs to answer the door. When I open it, there was Scarlett her hair was straight, she was wearing a black jacket, a purple shirt, and wore black tight jeans.

"What took you so long?" she raised her voice.

"Sorry, we couldn't hear the bell." I lied

"Oh stop lying John I could hear it perfectly from outside." She went upstairs to greet Sherlock with a kiss on the check and sat next to him.

"So what brings here this time Scarlett?" Sherlock asked

"Dad had to go to a meeting so he drop me off here." She replied while taking off her jacket.

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked

"No, cause dad is taking his diet real seriously this time and there's isn't any food in the house." She complained.

"You can have breakfast here." I told her.

"That will be nice." She responds.

"MRS. HUDSON!" Sherlock yelled, and couple minutes later we heard some small footstep running up the stairs and here came Mrs. Hudson wearing her light blue bathrobe.

"What's the matter Sherlock?" she asked with panic.

"I want you to make breakfast for Scarlett." Said Sherlock not bothering to look up from his morning paper.

"I'm not your house keeping." She responded while giving him the glare.

"So what do you want her to do starve to death?" he asked coldly.

"Of course not dear!" said Mrs. Hudson, she then went up to Scarlett and asked, "What would like to have dear?"

"Umm, toast would be fine, maybe some sausage, and some fruits." Said Scarlett

"Would you like to have a yogurt with nuts in it? It's one of my specialties." Mrs. Hudson asked, but before Scarlett could open her mouth to speak, Sherlock interrupt, "She can't have any nuts Mrs. Hudson, she's allergic to them."

Scarlett nodded her head, "Sorry Mrs. Hudson it sounds good, but plain yogurt will be just fine."

"Sherlock, maybe you could give me lists of what Scarlett is allergic to, you know just to be safe." Said Mrs. Hudson.

She handed him a piece of paper and a pencil, and when he looked at her he started to roll his eyes, and started writing down the list.

"So what else are you allergic to Scarlett?" I asked

"Let me see… Eggs, Nuts, Peanuts, Sea shells, and my recent one were Bees."

"Wow!" I said with amazement.

"Well, I'll try my best to make breakfast." Said Mrs. Hudson and went downstairs.

"So have any plans for today Scarlett?" I asked.

"John, if you're asking me out that's really kind of you, but you're just too old for me and I don't think it will work out." She gave me a serious look, but before I could reply her statement Sherlock started to laugh out loud as if the whole town could hear him.

"Good one Scarlett," he gave a small smirk.

"I'm just messing with you John; actually I have nothing plan today." She replied.

"You're still going back to school tomorrow." I asked

"Sadly yes, and I really don't want to go back."

"Why?" I asked

"Because it's so boring and all they teach you is about stuff that's not even important and now my brain is going to rot."

After she said her reason without even a second thought she was no doubt Sherlock's daughter.

"That's what I told your dad, and he wouldn't listen." Said Sherlock who was still reading his paper.

Scarlett gave a small chuckle and started to drink her cup of coffee then later she stared to cough up the coffee.

"You alright?" I asked

She nodded, but started to cough more, but this time her hands were on her chest, and she started gasping for air.

Sherlock dropped his paper and went up to her and asked, "Scarlett, did you bring your inhaler?"

She shook her head and started to gasp for more air, Sherlock then ran to the bathroom while I was trying to comfort her, when I looked at her again she was sweating really bad and looked paler, this time her breath was short, and was still holding on to her chest as if she was in pain.

I could hear Sherlock running to the kitchen and in his hand was an inhaler, he put it in front of Scarlett's mouth, "Scarlett, I want you to us it!" he yelled while he's hands were shaking. She grabbed the inhaler out of his hand and used it, after some little cough and getting her breath back she finally calmed down.

"HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE YOUR INHALER!" Sherlock yell at her.

"I'm…sorry… I just….forgot," panted Scarlett while trying to get her breath back.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" yelled Sherlock.

"BUT I'M NOT! If you don't mind I really want some rest." She looked at him with tiredness and started to touch her head.

Sherlock breathe in really slowly and closed his eyes, and nodded, "Go get some rest and take the inhaler with you."

She went to his room really slowly and closed the door behind her.

I then looked at Sherlock who was still in shock and was shaking a little. After a couple minutes he was finally calmed down and sat at his arm chair with his fingers touched together, and his eyes were closed as if he was in deep thought.

"She has Asthma?" I asked

He nodded, "yes"

"Is it serious?"

He sighs and said, "Yes, her lungs are very weak."

"Why?" I asked

"She was premature when she was born so her lungs were not fully developed."

"How old was she?" I continue to ask.

"23 weeks" he responded

"Oh." That was all I could say to my flat mate, there was an awkward silence between us for a couple minutes and Sherlock broke the silence and said, "She acts like a child, she thinks she can live without her inhaler and she doesn't even care if it kills her."

"Well she's like you." I told him

"How so?" he asked.

"You both try to risk yourselves to prove a point and you both act like a kid."

"True, she did inherit my arrogance" Sherlock gave a small smirk

"Yep, no thought,"

"You're making it sound like as if it was a bad thing." Said Sherlock

"I am" I teased him; "She might end up being like you."

"That's what worries me." He sighs and again there was that silent

"You know the way you treated her you looked more like a father." I complimented him while trying to break the silence.

"How did I act like a father to her?" he asked

"When you had that extra inhaler with you and the way you scold her."

"Well I don't want to be like a father to her." He responded with coldness and looked away from me.

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked

"Say what?"

"Not wanting to be like a father to her?"

"This is how it's supposed to be John." He snapped

"Ya, but how long is that going to be Sherlock?" I asked

"You ask too much question John, you do know that."

"Don't try to change the subject." I warned him

"I'm not." He argued back.

"You are,"

Before I could ask anything else we heard Sherlock's bedroom door open and there was Scarlett looking tired and was holding her forehead as if she was in pain, "Uncle, do you have any pain killers?" Scarlett asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"In the cupboard," He pointed.

"Thanks, ugh." She responded.

"Headache?" I asked

"Ya"

She went up the cupboard, found a pain killer container, took out 2 pills, and swollen them with a gulp of water.

"After breakfast why don't you go shopping with John." Said Sherlock.

"Me? Why me?" I asked

"I have a case I need to solve and I really want to be home alone to think."

"Okay, but why do you want me to go shopping?" she asked

"It's your last day I bet you want to buy something before you go to school, like most girls do." Sherlock replied

"You know me Uncle, I'm not like other girls." She gave a small smirk.

"Ya, but I' pretty sure you want to buy something."

"There is that one book I really want to buy and I might need some new clothes." said Scarlett while in deep thought.

"Here," said Sherlock while pulling out 50 pounds out of his wallet.

"Thanks Uncle." Said Scarlett, she gave him a big hug, and took the money from his hands.

"You spoil her you know that?" I asked him

Sherlock gave a small chuckle and went to play his violin, while Scarlett was enjoying eating her breakfast.


	6. Past

**Again I want to thank everyone who's been reading my story and I also want to thank: Nataly SkyPot, Thokul, AlexisTheCrazyBookFanatic, Ohthatfangirl, BritLitChick, and, cag21 for the nice reviews **

**I also want to say I do not own Sherlock BBC **

"Scarlett, have you found it yet?" I asked

"No, it should be here though," she whispered.

I sigh, after Scarlett finished eating her breakfast we decided to go to the book store first, and ever since we walked in she's been looking for a book for a whole hours, and now my legs were beginning to get tired for standing all day.

"What are you looking for anyway?" I asked

"Napoleon's Buttons: How 17 Molecules Changed History," she replied

"Napoleon's what?" Which I thought the title sounded ridiculous.

"Napoleon's Buttons: How 17 Molecules Changed History, I heard it's a fascinating book and I really want to get hold of that book in my hands." After walking around at the science section, something caught her eyes when she started tip toing and yelled, "Found ya!" and started to chuckle

"Scarlett, you might want to have your voice down," I whispered

"Why?" she then looked around the book store where people were giving her wired stares.

"Oh I see, sorry" she whispered

After she bought a couple more books, we went to the mall to buy some clothes, and started walking back to the flat.

"You know he hasn't been like that for a long time." Scarlett broke the silence.

"What?" I looked at her

She smiled, "I haven't seen him that mad since I was 5, it was when I had my first lung collapse."

"You had your lung collapse?"

She nodded, "Luckily it was small one, so it went away on its own, but it did scared Uncle a lot."

"Was he always like that?" I asked

"Like what?"

"Protective,"

She gave a little laugh, "He's more protective then dad believe it or not."

"When I was young me and him never see eye to eye really, and whenever I misbehaved he always yelled at me"

"What did he yelled at you?"

"Why can't you be like your mother?" she answered with a sad tone.

"I hated when he said that, I mean how was I supposed to act like my mother when I don't who she was?" she raised her voice

"You don't know anything about your mother?"

"No, my dad told me she died from childbirth, but we are forbidden to talk about her, we don't even have pictures of her in the house." She replied

"How come?" I asked

"I wish I knew John." She looked at me with a smile, "I called the hospital, that I was born at, for any information about my mother, but they told me they don't know anything about it."

"That's a bit strange."

She had a small smirk, "I'm pretty sure dad told them not to give out any information to me, beside he is the British government."

After walking quietly for a minute, she started to break the silence again.

"I tried my best to impress Uncle, but he was always depressed." She then looked at the sky with a smile in her face.

"But he changed a lot, he's softer now."

"And now both you and Sherlock are being trouble makers to your father."

She started to laugh, "That's a bit true,"

I looked at her closely, even though she was Sherlock's daughter there was still one thing that made her different from him, she was happier and kind, I could tell that she had inherited it from her mother.

When we turned the corner of our street we both saw Mycroft's car parked in front of the flat.

"Oh gosh, did he have to be here?" Scarlett complained,

I gave her a little shrug and open the door to the flat, when we were ready to go upstairs to greet Mycroft and Sherlock, we both stopped when we heard Sherlock said, "I want Scarlett back."

**Sorry for being short, I promise you I'll update more **


	7. Game

**Hey guys I decide to write it in 3****rd**** person so sorry for the change, but I hope you enjoy reading the chapter.**

"I want Scarlett back," said Sherlock while looking at his brother who was sitting in front of him. Mycroft gave a small sigh and said, "I thought we agreed not to talk about this."

"You told me I could have her back when she's old enough."

"Sherlock, being a parent isn't something you decide to do."

"I know that"

"What made you want Scarlett back? Is it because of what John said?"

"If you haven't told him about our secret then this wouldn't happen."

"I had to tell him Sherlock."

"Why?"

"Because he's your friend, and beside he was starting to get curious" Mycroft started drinking his tea.

"It doesn't mean he has to know."

Mycroft looked at his younger brother with a stern face and said, "Sherlock, if we did tell Scarlett about our secret do you think she'll be calm about this?"

"Yes," Sherlock responded without making any eye contact.

"She's 16 years old Sherlock! For 15 years she had lived a lie, how will you think she will feel when she finds out you're her biological father?"

"So what are you suggesting Mycroft? Wait till she's 40 years old?"

"Or never" Mycroft replied

"Don't tell me you're attached to her?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow

"And I was about to ask the same question." Mycroft gave a small smirk

Mycroft put his cup down and got up to leave, "Sorry Sherlock, but it will be best to keep it like this."

After they stopped talking John looked at Scarlett who was standing next to him, her body was shaking, her eyes were wide, and were filled with confusing. Before John could say anything, Scarlett ran upstairs to face the two men and yelled, "WHAT DO MEAN?"

"Scarlett, how long have you been there?" Mycroft asked.

"ALL OF IT, I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID!" she continued to yell and looked at them with anger, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I'M HIS DAUGHTER?" she pointed at Sherlock.

"Scarlett, we can explain." Sherlock went up to her as if he was trying to comfort her.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME CLOSE TO ME!" she backed away from him.

"Scarlett, just listen to us we can explain." Sherlock continued.

"Why? So I can listen to more of your lies?" she mocked

"No," Sherlock respond with a harsh tone

"Then what?" she asked

Both of them didn't say anything as if they didn't know where to start, when she saw both of their blank face expression she started to laugh, "Oh I see you can't tell me right? Well I have something to tell you… I HATE BOTH OF YOU for doing this to me!" she dashed out of the flat, shut the door hard behind her, and left Baker Street. John ran out to get her, but Sherlock stopped him and said, "She wants to be alone,"

"Alone? She's walking around London all by herself!"

"She's not a child John, beside let her."

Sherlock then got out 5 patches of nitrogen patches, put them on his arm, and lay on the couch.

"Five?" John raised his eyebrow

"This is a five patch problem."

After a couple hours the sun went down and John was looking out the dark street from his window while his flat mate was still lying on the couch.

"Sherlock, it's been almost 8 hours and she's not even here yet." John looked at Sherlock with a worried face.

"Maybe she went back to Mycroft's," Sherlock responded without even opening his eyes. Then later Sherlock's phone went off.

"Do you mind getting that John?" Sherlock asked while pointing at his phone that was three meters away from him

John gave a small sigh and went to check on Sherlock's phone

"It's Mycroft." John looked at Sherlock.

"What did he say?"

**Have you heard from Scarlett yet? –MH**

"What do you want me to tell him?" John asked

"Tell him to stop texting me."

"SHERLOCK, THIS IS SERIOUS YOUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING!" John yelled

Sherlock got up and looked at John, "So what do you want me to do then John?"

"Call Lestrade or do something." John suggest

"It's a waste of their time; beside she might want to be alone still."

"You know most parents freak out and go look for their child when their gone for an hour."

"If you remember John, I am not most people."

John had enough with Sherlock and decided to go out and find Scarlett by himself

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked

"I'm going out to go find your daughter Sherlock, if you even care or not."

"I told you all she wants is to be alone and not be bothered."

Before John could open his mouth to argue he was interrupted by a sound of a doorbell, Sherlock then got up and looks at John with a smile and said, "See, she just wanted to be alone."

When he opens the door he found himself facing the mail men instead.

"Special delivery for Mr. Sherlock Holmes." Said the man, Sherlock looked at the man's hand to see what he was holding and in his hand was a 8X10 envelope.

"Isn't it a bit late for delivery?" Sherlock asked

"Yes, but this one wanted me to deliver to you right away."

The mail man handed the envelope to Sherlock and left. Sherlock examined the envelope and in the front it said "To: Sherlock Holmes From: Anonymous He didn't recognize the handwriting and shake it to see what's inside.

"It's a DVD!" Sherlock yelled,

"From who?" John asked

"No idea." Sherlock then grabbed a knife from his table and open the envelope slowly. And in his hand was a DVD in the case and it had a writing that said, "Watch the surprise!"

He took out the DVD out of the case and put it in the DVD player. At first the screen was blank and all the sudden we saw someone looking at us with an evil smile and was laughing…. It was Jim Moriarity.

"Hello!" said Moriarity

"I was walking by the street today, and I saw a girl crying all by herself. Don't worry she's safe with me for now. Say hello to your princess Sherlock."

The video then turn to a girl, it was Scarlett, she was tied up in a chair and her mouth was covered with a white piece of cloth and was trying to scream for help.

"I don't think you could hear her but she says Hi!" Moriarity was now standing next to Scarlett, touching her long silky black hair.

"I got to say Sherlock you got one hot daughter and I think you need to watch for the boys!" Moriarity started to laugh while Scarlett was glaring at him.

"I want to play a game." He continued, "I'm going to give you a problem and I'll give you a week to solve it. If you win I'll let your precious daughter go and if not…. Well we'll see what happens."

"Oh a challenge." Whispered Sherlock

"Okay, so here is a problem I want you to solve, are you ready? Who killed Jennalie Holmes?"

Moriarity gave a blank expression and repeat, "Remember Sherlock you have a week to solve, and there should be a hint in the envelope to help you where to start, till then bye!" The video went blank and both of them didn't say anything then finally John yelled, "Oh my gosh!"

Sherlock got up and grabbed the envelop from the table and put his hand in it as if he was looking for something.

"What are we going to do Sherlock?" John asked

"What do you think? We'll have to play his game."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sherlock didn't even care that his own daughter was in danger and might be killed. "Are you even worried about Scarlett?" John asked while folding his arms.

"We don't have time to worry John, the game is on!" said Sherlock with excitement

"I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"What?"

"Your own daughter is in danger and you don't even care."

Before Sherlock could say anything he pulled out a diamond ring out of the envelop and studied it carefully.

"It can't be," Sherlock whispered

"What is it?" John asked.

Sherlock looked at John and whispered, "Its Jennalie's wedding ring."


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know that the prequel to this story is now publish! It's called "The promise that we couldn't kept." So check it out. :D**

** s/8337125/1/**


	9. Remember

"So you're basically saying he dug up her grave and stole her wedding ring?" John asked

"Don't you see John?" yelled Sherlock.

"No, Sherlock I don't! Can you just tell me what you're trying to say?"

"The main reason why I thought Jennalie was murdered was because of this." Sherlock hold up the ring close to John's face.

"The ring?" John raised a brow and looked at Sherlock with confusion.

"Yes, she wasn't wearing the ring when her body was found."

"She could've taken it off." John suggested.

"She never took it off; even during the time she left me."

"Maybe she lost it."

"No, she always tightens it so it wouldn't slip."

He walked away from the kitchen and continued to look at the ring.

"So how did Moriarity have hold of the ring then?" John asked.

"You really don't use your brain John, don't you?" Sherlock insulted him.

"Sorry, if that bothers you."

"Actually it does. The only solution will be is that the murderer kept the ring, and Moriarity stole it.

"Why would the murderer keep her ring Sherlock?"

"It had to someone she knew, but I could never think who." Sherlock then walk to the window and looked at the dark street of London.

"I got one question." John whispered

"What is it?"

"Why did she leave you?"

Sherlock didn't speak for a moment and continued to gaze off.

"It was because of Scarlett." He whispered

"What about Scarlett?" John asked while his hands were resting on the top of the couch.

"When she found out she was having Scarlett she left."

"She left you; because she found out she was pregnant?" John raised a brow

"Because back then I didn't want children John, it scared her."

"Why would it scare her?"

"Because she was afraid I would wanted to get rid of the child."

"But you found out."

"Yes."

"How did you react?"

"John, I really don't have time to answer your unimportant questions, but for now THE GAME IS ON!"

It's been three days since Scarlett's disappearance and Sherlock was not even close to solve the problem. John looked at Sherlock who's been lying on his couch for three days in his mind palace without even eating or sleeping.

"I'm going to get some groceries do you need anything?" John asked, but Sherlock ignored him.

"Well… if you need anything let me know." He put on his coat and left the flat.

After laying there in darkness for a couple minutes, he was awaken by the sound of a voice… her voice, "You have forgotten about me Sherlock."

He turned around to see where the voice was coming from, and there was a blonde hair woman, wearing a white dress, looking out of the window.

"No I haven't" he responded

She turned her head to face him; she still looked the same as the last time he saw her 15 years ago, her long blond hair reach to her back, her rosy lips, and her green eyes were filled with sadness.

"Yes, you have, even my own daughter doesn't know me."

"It was for her protection."

"Then why are you running away from our past?" she whispered.

"Because…." Words couldn't come out of his mouth, because he didn't know what to say.

She knelt down in front of him and started to stroke his black curly hair.

"I missed you so much." Her lips started tremble and tried to hold back her tears.

He grabbed her soft small hands and looked at her big green eyes that he longed miss, "Jennalie, you have to tell me, who killed you?"

She gave him a small smile, "I can't tell you Sherlock, it's cheating."

"Jennalie, you have to tell me, or I will lose the game."

"What about Scarlett?" she asked with a sad tone

"What about her?" he asked

"Have you already forgotten about your daughter Sherlock Holmes?"

He didn't respond, he was so focused on winning Moriarity's game that he had forgotten that his own daughter was in danger; he looked away from her from shame.

"You still haven't change." She replied, she got up and put her lips close to his ears, "I can't give you the answer Sherlock, but I can only give you a hint."

He gives a heavy sigh, "Tell me then."

She backed away a little and looked at his icy blue eyes and opened her mouth to speak, "There was a man that threatens us, a man I feared, and you know him Sherlock it just that you erased him from your mind."

She got up and stand next to the window, "Sherlock, don't try to run away from the past."

After she said this, everything became blurry, Sherlock closed his eyes hoping his view will get better after he opens them, and when he did she was gone. It couldn't been real he said to himself, it had to be an illusion, yes it was an illusion, he hasn't been getting enough sleep and food so he was seeing her.

"John!" he yelled, but there was no answer, when he looked around he had realized that the flat was empty. Where did John go? He asked himself, he was sitting in the arm chair not long ago, and then he remembered that John had gone shopping. He sighs and lay on the couch again, but what she had told him about her murderer was still hanging in his mind. He lay there trying to think who was this man that she described, after thinking and thinking, all the sudden dark huge black eyes came to his mind, he remembered.

"Sherlock, I'm back!" John yelled while carrying five bags of groceries.

"John, we're going out." said Sherlock while putting on his black coat and blue scarf.

"And where are we going exactly?" John asked while putting down the groceries on the kitchen table.

"I need to ask someone for help." Sherlock replied.

John couldn't believe what he was hearing; Sherlock Holmes asking for help, "Say that again?"

"You heard me, and I really don't want to repeat it." Sherlock went down the stairs and open the door for John.

"And who are you going to ask for help?"

"Alyssa Cox of course, TAXI!"


	10. Help

"Who are we meeting again?" John asked

"I told you Alyssa Cox." Sherlock replied while gazing out of the window.

"And why are we meeting her exactly?"

"She's the only person I know that knows everything about Jennalie."

"I thought you will know more since she's your _wife."_ John hissed at him

"Just because you marry someone doesn't mean you know their entire life story John."

"So true." Said the Cabbie

"Do you mind?" asked John with a harsh tone.

"Oh, sorry sir." The Cabbie apologizes and continued to do his work

"And what is her relationship with Jennalie?" John asked

"Stop here," Sherlock yelled at the Cabbie, the driver did what he was told and stopped the car, Sherlock got out of the taxi while John took out some bills to pay for their trip.

"Spying on his wife?" the Cabbie asked

"More or less," John paid the driver and shut the door behind him; John followed Sherlock who was walking in the apartment building. After climbing up the stairs they had reached the 10th floor, Sherlock turned to the left and stop in front of a white door.

"We're here?" John asked

Sherlock ignored him and ranged the bell; they could hear children screaming and laughing and someone running to the door. The door opened wide, and right in front of them was a really attractive woman, she had long dirty blonde hair that reached to her back, she looked around her early 30's, she was wearing a white dress that was above her knee, and her chocolate brown eyes grew wide when she saw Sherlock.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a harsh tone.

"Well, that's not a nice way to greet your guest." He replied.

"What do you want Sherlock?"

"I need your help." He replied.

"Sorry whatever it is I cannot help you." She was about to shut the door when Sherlock stopped her by holding on the door.

"It's about Jennalie." He whispered at her

"What about her?" she asked

He reached down for his pocket and took out the diamond ring. Her eyes were wide; her mouth was opened but was speechless, after a few seconds she finally asked, "Where did you find it?"

He put the ring back into his pocket and looked at her with his icy blue grey eyes, "Alyssa, I need your help you're the only person who was close to her."

She gave him a small nod and opened the door for him and John.

"James! Jenna! Go to the other room and watch telly or something." She yelled at the kids. The kids jumped up with joy and ran to a different room.

"I'm sorry about the mess, they're off of school so it's a bit wild here." She started to pick up the toys and put them in the box.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked the two men.

"Tea for two please," Sherlock replied before John could.

"How did you know I wanted tea?" John asked

"John, whenever we are in a case you always drink tea."

"So you two live together?" Alyssa asked while pouring tea in the cups.

"I'm not gay!" John yelled.

"I know both of you are not, unless of course Sherlock like men now." She giggled while Sherlock roll his eyes.

"So how did you know where I live? I've lost contact with you since me and dad move to New York." She asked.

"Your name was not that hard to find in the phone book, and the last name Cox is not a common surname in England." Sherlock replied.

"I never told you I was married."

"You sent me a wedding invitation a couple years ago remember?"

"But, you never came."

"That's because I didn't want to."

"I'm sorry to ask, but what is your relationship with Sherlock?" John interrupted them.

Alyssa walked in with two cups in her hand and set them on the coffee table and looked at John, "You can say family."

"John, this is Alyssa my _sister-in-law_." Sherlock introduce Alyssa to John.

"So your Jennalie's sister." Said John

"You see things John, but you don't observe." Sherlock insulted John.

"Shut up Sherlock."

"You guys can quarrel later, but now tell me how you obtained the ring?" she looked at Sherlock with excitement.

"Someone sent it to me." He replied after he took a sip of tea.

"Who?"

"An enemy."

"Which one?"

"I don't have time to play twenty questions Alyssa, do you have any pictures of Jennalie during her college year and after?" he asked

She nodded, "Yes, they're in the other room, do you want me to get it out for you?" she asked

"Yes," he nodded.

She got up and went into another room, after waiting for a couple minutes Alyssa came out with two large photo albums on her hands.

"This is all I have." Said Alyssa while putting them on the coffee table and pushes them to Sherlock's side. Sherlock reached out his hand to grab one of the books and started going through them, John who was curious decided to look through the other photo album as well. When John opens it the first picture he saw was young Sherlock smiling at the picture with Jennalie who was sitting next to him smiling and lying in her arms was baby Scarlett who was fast asleep.

"When was this pictures taken?" John asked Sherlock, but Sherlock was completely ignored him and looking through the other album.

"It was after Scarlett was release from the NICU." Alyssa answered for him

"How long did she stay there?"

"Three months. My sister was so excited to bring her home."

"So excited, she couldn't sleep for weeks." Sherlock interrupt and kept on looking through the album.

John continued to look through the album as well; he was looking at pictures of Sherlock wearing a green button up shirt, dark tight jeans, and a small beard. For John he felt like he was looking through pictures of someone else. Jennalie however looked the same, but happier. When he turned the page there was Jennalie wearing a light blue swimsuit (which made her look very attractive), her hair was in a ponytail, wearing white sunglass, and holding baby Scarlett in her arm. Scarlett in this picture must have been around one year old; she had short curly black hair, just like Sherlock, was wearing a pink swimsuit, and holding a bucket and shovel. He then flip through the album and saw a picture of shirtless Sherlock, wearing black swimsuit and was holding Scarlett's little hand. When John saw this picture, he wondered what Sherlock was like back then. Was he a good father, did he spoiled her, or dotted her like other fathers do.

Sherlock on the other hand was looking through pictures of him and Scarlett during their college's year. It has been years since he looked at pictures of her, he didn't want to, but this was one way he could solve the problem and beat Moriarity's game. He spotted a picture of him and Jennalie smiling at the camera which was taken at the beach. He gave a small smile, she loved taking pictures and going to the beach, that was just her. He continued to look through the album until he saw one picture that caught his eyes. It was Jennalie who was not smiling at the camera however she was standing with a different man, he was tall, had short dark hair, looking charming, wearing a fine suit, and had dark black eyes.

"Charles Smith." Sherlock whispered

"What?" Alyssa and John both asked

"Charles Smith." Sherlock pointed the picture to them

"Oh, him." Alyssa went back to her harsh tone.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"You meet him."

"Yes, but I need to know more about him."

"He always acts nice around other people, but when you get to know him you see his true side." She stopped and looked at him. This time Sherlock's eyes were closed and his fingertips were touching his lips.

"Please continue." He replied

She nodded, "He was raised from a wealthy family and he was studying to be a business manager."

"What is his relationship with Jennalie?" John asked

"He was my sister's ex-fiancé before she married Sherlock." Alyssa replied.

"So it was an arranged marriage." Said John

Alyssa nodded, "Yes, my sister at first thought he was charming, but whenever she came home from a date she will be covered with bruises."

She stopped for a bit and took a deep breath, "Whenever I asked her where she got those bruises she always told me that she was clumsy that she fell or hit something. But you have to remember something Dr. Watson my sister was never clumsy."

"Did she tell any of your parents about Charles did to her?" John asked

"No, she tried to cover it up, but I could tell something was wrong between those two."

"Did your parent's sense something was wrong?"

She gave a small laugh, "I bet they did Dr. Watson, but they wanted the marriage to continue so the family business could go on. They were more excited when they found out she was pregnant with Charles child."

John glanced up when she said the word, "pregnant." He looked at Sherlock who still haven't moved an inch. "She was pregnant?" John asked

She nodded, "Charles thought she was cheating on him so he didn't believe it was his child so he kicked and punched her… she lost the baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." John apologized.

Alyssa shook her head, "No, she was fine with it. She told me that the baby didn't deserve to have a father like him anyway."

"Did he attack her again after that event?" John asked

She nodded, "Before her marriage with Sherlock he threaten her if she ended the marriage the family business was off."

"Did he threaten her after her marriage with Sherlock?"

"Did he?" Alyssa asked Sherlock.

He didn't spoke for a moment, but he slowly open his eyes and said, "Once it was couple months after our wedding."

"What did he do?" she asked

"He broke into our house and started to rape and kicked her."

"Is that how she lost it?" Alyssa asked

"Lost what?" John asked

"The baby." Alyssa replied

John couldn't believe what he was hearing Jennalie bearing two children with different fathers, but were killed by the same man.

"I remember that hurt her a lot." Alyssa whispered

"It did." Sherlock replied.

"Did he threaten her again?" John asked

"No, this is why I find it strange." Sherlock replied. He put the photo album back on the coffee table and was ready to leave the place.

"Thank you Alyssa, you've been a great help."

"You're welcome." She replied and Sherlock and John were out of her flat.


	11. Charles Smith

While walking down in the street of London, Sherlock took out his phone from his pocket and started texting to Lestrade.

**I want you to bring in Charles Smith, a business manager, to the station. –SH**

He then felt a buzz and open his inbox.

**What do you need him for? – GL**

**Just bring him in. –SH**

He didn't get another text from Lestrade which means Scotland Yard were on their way looking for Charles.

"So you think he murdered Jennalie?"

"Murdered her yes, planning it no."

"You think Moriarity was planning all this."

Sherlocked ignored his question and halted for a taxi.

"Scotland Yard," Sherlock said to the Cabbie when he got in the car, "Hurry up John!" he yelled.

After a few minutes driving to Scotland Yard, Sherlock's phone went off. Sherlock took out his phone from his pocket and read the message from Lestrade.

**Brought him in like you ask. What is this about anyway? -GL**

Sherlock didn't bother to reply to the message and shove the phone in his pocket and remained silent. 15 years ago he was talking to the police how he didn't believe his own wife would take away her own life and now he will be able to prove it and meet the person who took her innocent life away.

After a few minutes they arrived at Scotland Yard and were greeted by Lestrade.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" Lestrade yelled at the two men who were walking towards him.

"Remember the case about Jennalie Holmes?" Sherlock asked while walking in the building.

"Yes, it was always in the news." Lestrade replied.

"We might have found her killer."

"You still believe she was murdered?" Lestrade asked

"Charles Smith was her ex-fiancé; he abused and raped during their engagement. After our wedding we never heard from him again." Sherlock replied.

"I'm only going to give you 10minutes." Lestrade warned him and opened the door to the cell for him and John.

"You knew he was married?" John raised a brow.

"Of course, I had to go through his records when he was in rehab."

"He went to rehab? For what?"

"Cocaine addiction," Lestrade replied dryly.

John gave a small nod and went into the cell with Sherlock. They were in a dark grey, there was a table in the middle of the room with two chairs empty, a large glass window where Lestrade was standing outside, and in front of them there was a man… Charles Smith.

Like as Alyssa said he looked charming ,despite his age, he had silky black hair, dark black eyes, a sharp nose, wearing an expensive black suit, and was giving both of them an evil smile.

"Ah, Sherlock Holmes it's been 16 years since I last saw you." Said Charles

"Charles Smith." Sherlock whispered.

Both him and John went towards the table and took their seats. Sitting in front of this man was giving John chills and couldn't stare at the darkness of his dark black eyes. John turned his head to look at Sherlock, his eyes were narrow and dark and his face was paler.

"What do you want from me?" Charles broke the silence.

"The truth." Sherlock replied with coldness.

"About what?"

"How you murder Jennalie."

There was silence between them but all the sudden Charles started laughing and started banging the table with his hands.

"Do you serious believe I killed that whore?"

"You could." Sherlock suggest.

"I know our relationship didn't go well, but it doesn't mean I would kill her."

"You raped her."

"That's because I desire her, and you should know that" Charles gave him a smile.

"You hit her."

"She needed to learn how to obey."

"You killed her children."

"It was an accident" said Charles trying to look like an innocent child.

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME AND TELL THE TRUTH!" Sherlock yelled

Charles smiled was dropped to a frown and looked at the floor while playing with his hands.

"That whore didn't deserve to live."

"So you admit you did kill her."

"I was sponsored; it was either her or the little rascal."

"And who was your sponsor?" John asked

Charles gave him a smile which gave John the chills, "Sorry, can't give that much information."

"We already know who your sponsor was so tell us what happen that night Charles." said Sherlock.

"You really want to hear this? Cuz really it's the funniest story you ever heard." Charles gave a small chuckle.

"Okay, okay calm down geez. After I was sponsored I sneaked into your house through the baby's room since she left the window open, and I went to the kitchen."

"Why were you in the kitchen?"

"Because I was hungry so I decided to make myself a little dinner before I begin my job. Do you want to hear the story or not?" Charles rolled his eyes and Sherlock remained silent.

"Thank you anyway she came downstairs she was white as snow when she saw me. She grabbed the phone to call the police, but I held out my gun at her and told her to put it down and she did. I told her about my sponsor and if I killed she or the baby I get big cash, since my family went broke after our wedding was off and I needed that money. I told her it was either going to be her or the rascal, she started crying and begged for mercy for her life and the baby, but I told her that wouldn't do. So she knelt down on the floor begged me to take her life instead. I told her I wouldn't mind doing it and I was pleased about the choice she made, for I've been waiting for this moment. I made her write a suicide note so that people will believe that she actually took her own life. After she wrote her note she knelt down on the floor and told me to shoot her through the head so it will kill her faster and it will make it look like a suicide. Oh it was beautiful the way she lay on the floor with her eyes wide open with and her hair oh her beautiful blonde hair soaked in blood, it was gorgeous it was like looking at a painting!" He gave a small laugh and looked at the John and Sherlock.

There was no sound in the cell not even a footstep. They couldn't believe what they were hearing the man in front of them was glad what he had done and laughed as if he had slaughter a pig with pride. All the sudden Sherlock grabbed Charles by the collar and started punching him, nobody bothered to pull him away not even John, his eyes show the sign of pain, but there was still coldness in them, he punched Charles till the point he could see blood.

"You're not even human!" Sherlock yelled and continued to punch him.

"I'm not am I?" Charles replied with a chuckle.

"She didn't deserve it!"

"I gave her a choice Sherlock and she chooses to take her own life."

"You don't deserve to live." Sherlock push him down to the floor and walked out of the cellar.

When John was ready to leave with Sherlock he was stopped by the sound of Charles laughter, "He loved that Whore! He loved her! He should have seen it her face the way she died oh it was so beautiful."

"And I bet you were satisfied about it." Said John

"Oh, I was I could have chopped off her head and hang it on my wall." He replied with laughter.

"You're sick man you do know that? SICK!" John yelled.

Charles was now lying on the floor screaming with laughter. John shook his head with disbelief and walked out of the cellar. No one made a sound, not even Anderson, they all looked at Sherlock, who was now a broken man who had learned how the person he loved was brutally killed.

John went up to him and asked, "You alright?"

Sherlock gave him a nod, "Ya"

"Nice punch." John complimented him.

"He deserved it." Sherlock replied

"Yes he did."

"She didn't deserve it John," Sherlock whispered

"I know Sherlock, she didn't. That's why we need to find Scarlett or else her mother's sacrifice meant nothing." John reminded him.

"Lestrade, may I use your computer?" Sherlock asked

Lestrade nodded, "Sure go ahead, I bet you know the password."

Sherlock dashed into Lestrade's office and turned on the computer.

"What are you doing?" John asked

"Telling our old friend that we have the answer to his question." He then went on his own website and typed: **Charles Smith murdered Jennalie Holmes.**

After he entered the answer Sherlock's phone began to buzz and Sherlock answered it.

"Hello?" said Sherlock with a low voice.

"I was kinda expecting you to answer sooner, but you got it right."

"I win the game so tell me where's Scarlett?"

"I'm giving out a signal right now actually; and may I say it's HOT in here don't you agree Scarlett?" Then the phone went dead, Sherlock got up and dashed out of the office.

"Sherlock what's wrong?" John tried to catch up with Sherlock.

"Lestrade, I want you find any place nearby that's on fire."

"Got it!" Lestrade yelled and picked up his phone.

"Fire? What about a fire?" asked John

"Because the place Scarlett is being held is on fire."

"Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled

"Did you find the place?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, there's a fire at Abbey Creek."

"


	12. Rescue

She was awoken by the bright sunlight landed in her eye; she closed her eyes tight and started to moan, she was about to raise her hand to cover the sunlight then remembered that her arms were tied behind her back and her feet were tied together also. She was glad that Moriarity decide not to tie her up in the chair anymore since he thought it was "old fashion," but lying on the floor like an insect was the last thing she wanted.

"Good Afternoon beautiful." said a soft male voice.

"What do you want?" she complained while trying to adjust her eyes.

"It's lunch time." He replied.

"I'm not hungry."

"Your daddy wouldn't want to see his little princess starving to death." He replied with a baby voice.

"Shut up!" she yelled, she didn't like it how he called Sherlock as her father it was annoying her, "and why should I trust you? You could put poison in my food."

"You're like your daddy always doubting."

He knelt down and looked at her with his dark brown eyes and lean close to her, "You may look like him but you are nothing like him," he whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." She replied

He got up and started playing with his phone, "Tell me Scarlett what do you know about your dear mother?" he asked.

"Nothing, I don't know anything about her." She replied with a harsh tone.

"But Ice-man and the Virgin must have least told you something." He replied.

"They only thing they told me about her is that she died from child birth."

"Do you believe them?"

"Of what?" she raised a brow.

"The stories they tell you."

"No," she whispered, "but it seems like you know something."

He took out a couple piece of paper from his briefcase and started to look at them.

"He never wanted you."

She glace up at him, her eyes were filled with confusion so he continued, and "You were never wanted by him. When your dear whore mother found out she was having you she left him. Do you know he blames her death on you, he said if you were never born she would have never left him and would still be alive."

"Stop it!" she yelled

"Do you want to know why I called your mother a whore? Well, let me tell you I met a man names Charles Smith at a pub long time ago; he was telling me how he was once engaged to your mother, but left him for Sherlock and Charles didn't believe the child she was carrying was even his. His family went broke and he wanted his revenge, I offer him some money if he could kill you or the whore.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she started to cry.

He looked down at her, tears were rolling down her check, her eyes were red, and her face was pale.

"Don't you see Scarlett? Everything's your fault." He whispered in her ear.

Scarlett tried her best to hold back all the tears, but hearing all of this she realized everything he said was true. Her mother would still be alive if she had never been born and her father would have been happier and be with the woman he loved. She was a mistake… an unwanted child.

Then the song "staying alive," started to play out of nowhere and Moriarity rolled his eyes and took out his phone from his pocket, "I'm sorry to ruin the mood, but it's an important call."

She didn't respond or move an inch; he answers his phone and said, "Hello?"

After a few minutes listening to his spy he rolled his eyes and said, "He's getting slower… but the game is still on."

"You planned everything didn't you?" she asked

"Of course, I have the brains." He replied while putting his phone away.

"You planned my mother's murder so you could play your little game." She argued

He looked at her again with his dark brown eyes, but with coldness, "You were making your father ordinary and boring. He could rule the world on his own but your dear little whore mother and you were in the way and I had to get rid of one of you."

"But he will find you and this little game will come to an end." She hissed

"I don't think so," he gave a small grin. He got up and snapped his fingers; a couple of his men started walking out with a fuel of gasoline in their hands and started dumping around the den.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked

"To give your father a signal." He replied

"Are you insane?" she yelled

"You just realized that?" he asked

His phone started to go off and he looked at his phone, "He finally got the answer, and your father is so slow when it's about your mother." He went to his contact list and pressed "SH".

"I was expecting you to answer sooner, but you still got the right answer."

"I win the game so tell me where's Scarlett?"

"I'm giving out a signal right now actually; and may I say it's HOT in here don't you agree Scarlett?" he hung up the phone and looked at Scarlett with excitement.

"You promised him if he gets the answer right he could have me back!" she yelled

"Yes, but I never said I was going to bring you back alive." He giggled.

He walked away while the door opened for him slowly, "You know smoke isn't really good for your asthma, let's just see how long you can last Scarlett Holmes." And he was gone. Scarlett tried her best to calm herself down but she was still scared, scared what would happen to her. The smell of smoke became stronger and the next thing she knew she was surrounded by fire.

The smoke was now entering her repertory system, her chest felt tight as if someone was ripping her lungs apart. She could feel her heart rate increase, she was now looking at her skin color it was now a bluish color and she was now gasping for air. _I need air _she thought to herself, she struggle to get out of the ropes but her chest pain was getting worst and her breath became short and started to cough. The den was getting hot and everything became a blur to her, she started to cough to a point she could see blood coming out of her dry pink lip.

"Someone help me." She whispered

When she looked around she started to laugh at herself and cough off more blood, she was all alone, and there was no one to help her. _Is this how I'm going to die?_ She asked herself. Her breath and her heart rate were now decreasing, she was tired….. All she wanted to do is to sleep.

"Scarlett!" Sherlock yelled while going in the burning den he had found near the river. There was a massive fire in the den, black smoke all over the room, and some of the wood from the roof were collapsing.

"Scarlett!" he yelled but received no answer. He then heard a small cough on the other side of the den. He ran toward to the sound and tried to avoid all the burning wood. When he reach the other side he found Scarlett laying on the floor, eyes close, tied up, and her mouth covered with blood. He knelt down next to her and shook her to wake her up, "Scarlett, wake up." She didn't answer, her eyes were still closed but to his relieve she was still breathing. He started to untie the ropes that were around her arms and legs and used his black coat to avoid Scarlett breathing in the smoke. He carried her on his arms and tried to escape the burning den.

He then heard a creaking sound from above he looked up to see what was causing the sound, the burning roof were now ready to collapse and if he didn't escape in time he and Scarlett might crush (and also burn) to death. Because of the black smoke entering his lung everything became blurry, he needed to get out of here he thought to himself he adjusts his eyes and escape the wild fire. When his foot touch the fresh green grass and started walking a mile away from the den, when he was underneath a tree he then heard an explosion behind him and was relieve they had escaped just in time. He lay Scarlett in the shade and took off his coat from her, her eyes were still close and her skin was now blue. He put his hands above her lips to see if she was still breathing…. there was no air coming out of her own mouth.


	13. It was never your fault

"Scarlett?" he whispered to the lifeless body that was lying in front of him.

"Scarlett, can you hear me?"

There was still no answer from Scarlett, Sherlock started shaking her but her chest was not raising and her eyes show no sign of movement.

Then he heard the sounds of ambulance and police cars in front of him, he could see a group of paramedics running towards them with a stretcher in their hands.

"Scarlett, wake up!" he yelled

"Sir, we need to get her to the hospital immediately," said one of the perspiration, as they place Scarlett in the stretchers.

Sherlock didn't say anything or move an inch. It was like that time he had lost… no he wasn't going to lose Scarlett not like how he lost Jennalie.

He then spotted John in the crowd and his short blond hair friend started running toward him while watching the paramedics taking Scarlett in the ambulance, "What happen to her?" John asked.

"Her lungs collapsed. We need to take her to the hospital right away." said one of the paramedic.

John looked at Sherlock who was showing no emotion and was standing there like a statue.

"Sherlock, go with her."

"I'm alright John." He whispered

"She needs you Sherlock."

Sherlock turned away from him and continue to stand in the same spot. John put his hands on Sherlock's shoulder and looked at him in the eye, "Sherlock, I don't know what's going to happen to her but as doctor's order I want you to go in the ambulance and be by her side."

Sherlock gave a small nod and ran to the paramedics and disappear out of sight.

After the investigation was over John was able to find the hospital Scarlett was staying and went to look for his friends. When he asked the front desk lady if he had seen his two friends, the old lady point her old wrinkly finger at the waiting room and John saw Sherlock standing against the wall. He's eyes were black with darkness, his face was paler, and again his face was showing no emotion.

John went up to his friend and asked, "Where's Scarlett?"

Sherlock didn't say anything for a while and manage to whisper, "Surgery."

John wanted to say to him that everything will be fine, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. He had said those exact words to dying soldiers who end up taking their last breathe and he knew those words wouldn't help his friend.

"Air leakage," Sherlock muttered.

"Sorry?"

"She had an air leakage."

"Will she be alright?"

Sherlock didn't answer his question and continue to gaze around the waiting room.

They've been waiting for hours waiting for news.

Seconds felt like minutes.

Minutes felt like hours

Hours felt like days.

After the long wait the door to the surgery room finally opened and a surgeon came out holding a clip board.

"Mr. Sherlock Holmes?" the surgeon called out.

Sherlock went up to the surgeon and waited for news.

"I just want to lets you the surgery went well and your daughter is alive."

Both Sherlock and John gave a huge sigh of relief and the surgeon continues to give report.

"We also want you to know that we had placed a chest tube between the ribs to help drain the air to allow the lung to re-expand, so she may need to stay in the hospital for a couple days.

Sherlock gave a small nod and asked, "Is she awake yet?"

The doctor shook his head, "It might take a couple hours for her to be awake, but you are welcome to wait in her room."

Scarlett tried to open her eyes, but the bright lights was making her blind, after adjusting her eyes she found herself laying in a bed with thin sheets, and staring up at the white ceiling.

_Am I dead? _ She asked herself.

She started to observe room to see where she was and spotted John sleeping on a small blue arm chair uncomfortably. She also spotted Sherlock sitting on a hard chair, on the right side of her bed, his face was laid on the white bed, his hands were rested on her right hand, and she could hear him breathe heavily. She was debating herself whether she should wake him or let him be. After laying there for a minute she got bored and whispered, "Uncle?"

Sherlock stared to stir and looked at her with his tiring eyes.

"When did you wake up?" he yawned.

"Not long ago." She whispered.

She was about to sit up, but she felt a sharp pain from her stomach.

"Don't try to move, you just had surgery." He warned her

"Did they put something in me?" she asked

"A chest tube."

"That's interesting." She whispered.

Sherlock smirk, "I thought you'll be gross out."

"Well, it's not like you get to have something place in your body" she giggled.

After a few talks John stared to stir and saw Scarlett awake and smiling.

"Oh gosh you're alive." said John while rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Yes, John I have been raised from the dead." She joked

"You shouldn't be joking like that." He narrows his eyes.

She started to laugh and glance up at Sherlock who was now avoiding her gaze. He got up from his chair and said, "Since you're awake I'll go report to the doctor."

When Sherlock reached for the door Scarlett stopped him and asked, "Was it true?"

"About what?" he asked.

"That you never wanted me." She uttered.

Sherlock turned around slowly and looked at her with shame.

"It's true, I never wanted you."

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

Sherlock raised his hand to shush John and continue to answer her question, "I never wanted to be a father Scarlett, never. I didn't need children I had my work and your mother and that were enough for me, but…" he trailed off.

"You had me." She finished for him.

"When I found out about you, I was angry that your mother never told me, and that she had made me become a father."

"So he was right, I was a mistake." She whispered hoping Sherlock didn't hear her but in her mind she knew he did.

"I never said you were a mistake." He whispered.

She glanced up at him with confusion, "I thought you said you never wanted me."

"After you were born the doctor told us that you had a possibility to become disabled and have other problems. I didn't want to take that responsibility Scarlett, I suggest your mother just to put you in adoption, but she didn't want that she wanted to raise you no matter what and I didn't understood why, but after seeing you in the NICU…." Sherlock stared to choke up and breathe heavily.

"I understood why your mother wanted to have you still."

"But you blamed her death on me." she protest.

Sherlock sigh, "When something bad happens to us we all blame it at someone, but it was not your fault that your mother died."

"It was my fault! If I was never born she wouldn't have left you!" she cried

"If you were never born it still wouldn't make a difference, your mother and I got back together after your birth and continue stay that way for a year. Moriarity would still have sent Charles to kill your mother as a game and she would still be killed, whoever to blame for her death Scarlett was me."

"You?" said Scarlett and John

"I got a case the week your mother died, it was something I couldn't refuse and I left both of you alone … If I didn't accept that case she would still be here." He uttered

He went up to her and grabs her hand and looked at her greenish-blue eyes, "Don't think you were a mistake or everything was your fault because it wasn't. You were a joy to your mother and you were the best thing we could ever ask for."

Scarlett stared to sob and tears were rolling down her cheek.

Sherlock gently put his hand on her cheek and started to wipe off the tears from her face.

"You cry like your mother." He chuckled

"At least there's something I have in common with her." She laughed

He shook his head, "You're more like your mother than you think."

John, who was still in the room, didn't know if he should leave his friends alone or watch this beautiful moment. He decides to continue to watch this beautiful scene and started smiling to himself

"Did she love me?" she asked

Sherlock nodded, "She loved you very much."

She smiled and looked at him with warmth and put her arms around his neck and started to cry on his shoulder. Sherlock was stunned when she had done this, for it's been 15 years since she had last cried on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and tried to comfort her like he used to 15 years ago. After hugging like this for half an hour she put her lips close to his ears and whispered, "I love you daddy."

**I'm sorry if you think Sherlock was out of character, but it's a bit hard to put him in character in this sweet and special moment. So I hope nobody mined. The next chapter will be the last one and I'll be updating the prequel to this story called, "The promise we couldn't keep". I'm still debating if I should write a sequel also. Review what you think I should do. Thank you for reading **


	14. Party

A couple days past Scarlett was showing great improvement, her lungs were back to normal and had gotten her chest tube remove, but when Sherlock walked in her room she was not In a good mood.

"I'm hungry," she frowned with her arms cross.

"The doctor said you can't eat anything for five hours." He responded

"I haven't eaten anything for three days." She continues to complain.

"That was last week!" He fought back.

"Still I'm hungry!"

Sherlock sigh, "Scarlett you're acting like a five year old."

She looked at him with sadness and fake tears rolling down her cheek.

"Don't you dare give me that look! It won't work this time."

"UGH!" Scarlett groans.

Sherlock's phone started to buzz, he shoves his hand on his pocket and took out his phone.

**I have some papers for you to sign. Come to my office. MH**

Sherlock rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"I have to go somewhere behave yourself." He warned her

"Where are you going?" she asked

"Mycroft needs me to do some stuff."

"Can you stay here just a little bit longer?"

Sherlock looked at her, her eyes were filled with terror, her lips were trembling and her hands were gripping on the white sheets.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" he asked.

"What if he comes for me again?"

"Scarlett, don't be silly the entire place is surrounded by security." He scoffs

"Still… can you just stay till John gets here?"

Sherlock sigh and took out his phone again and started texting John.

**I need you to watch Scarlett for me while I'm out. SH.**

He's phone went off again and looked at the message.

**On my way. JW **

"He's on his way." Said Sherlock

"So what does da…uncle need you for?" she asked

"I have absolutely no idea." He replied.

After couple minutes John arrived at the hospital and Sherlock put on his blue scarf and was ready to leave.

"By the way John, she's not supposed to eat anything for five hours."

"Got it, where are you going?" he asked

"Mycroft's" Sherlock said coldly.

"Don't start a war." John joked while Sherlock left with a smile in his face.

Mycroft was looking through some files when he heard a knock from his door. He put down his cup of tea and yelled, "Come in."

There was his younger brother standing in his office giving him the "I don't want to be here" look.

"Ah, nice to see you Sherlock." Mycroft said with a smile.

"Tell me what I need to sign and I'll leave you in peace."

Mycroft still gave him the "I'm going to murder you later" smile and handed him an envelope.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out."

Sherlock rip open the envelope and took out a couple piece of paper.

"I'm giving up my guardianship of Scarlett and now handing it to you dear brother." said Mycroft.

"How come? I though you love playing mummy." Sherlock mocked.

"Well, since Scarlett knows the truth I don't see the point of me raising her anymore. And you said you wanted her back didn't you?"

Mycroft got up from his chair and handed Sherlock a pen.

Sherlock stared at the paper for a while; he then gave a small sigh and started signing the papers.

"I bought 221C for Scarlett to live and I already hire someone to remodel that dump place."

Mycroft took the papers from Sherlock's hand and put them back in the envelope.

"Thank you for coming Sherlock, you may leave now." He waved his hand to the door.

"She wasn't taken away from me because of my financial reason was it?" Sherlock asked

Mycroft stopped what he was doing and looked at Sherlock slowly.

"No," Mycroft sigh, "it was because of your drug use, you weren't giving her proper care."

"True, but only you and mum knew about my drug problem."

"It was for the best." Mycroft protest.

"By separating us?" Sherlock raised a brow.

Mycroft didn't say anything and sat on his chair silently.

Sherlock got up and started to button his jacket, "Are you coming to the party?"

"I'm afraid not. I have a meeting in America."

"How dull." Sherlock scoff.

"Goodbye Sherlock." Mycroft raised his voice

"Later!" and Sherlock was out of his sight.

The next week Sherlock got his guardianship back to raise Scarlett and was able to take her home with him.

"So I really am going to stay with you guys?" she asked.

"Obviously." Sherlock responded.

"And da…uncle doesn't mind about this?" she raised a brow.

"Yes."

"So where will I be staying since there's no room at the flat."

"You'll be staying at 221C."

"But that place is a rundown." She complained.

"Mycroft remodel the place so it will be just fine." John said with a smile.

Scarlett gave a sigh of relieve and continued to gaze at the window.

They finally arrived at Baker Street, Scarlett was ahead of the two men and opened the black door and inside was something Scarlett didn't expecting.

"Happy Birthday!" A group of people yelled.

Scarlett was stunned, her eyes were wide, her mouth was open, and her face went red with embarrassment.

"Wait… Today's my birthday?" she looked at Sherlock

He gave a smile and said, "Happy 16th Birthday."

John glanced up at the two and said, "I thought you were already 16."

Scarlett sticks her tongue out at John and said, "I like to round my age on the month of my birthday."

All three of them went in and greeted the people in the room.

There was Lestrade holding a beer in his hand and raised it for Scarlett, "Happy Birthday!" he yelled.

Scarlett gave him a small smile and whispered, "thank you".

There was Molly Hooper whom Scarlett never met.

"Hello, I'm Molly." She stretched out her hand for Scarlett.

"Oh, yes my father talked about you." Scarlett shook her hand.

"He has?" Molly gave a nervous smile.

"Ya, you're the girl that let him take the body parts home."

"Well, you can't really say no to him."

"It's nice to meet you Molly. Will it be alright if I visit St. Bart's sometime?"

"Sure, come visit anytime."

After she finished talking to Molly, she went up to her father, "I really don't see why you don't like her."

"She's annoying." Sherlock protest.

"But she's a sweet girl, and I think she likes you."

"Dating is not my area."

Sherlock was scanning the room and he notice two people he did not want to see.

"Why are you here?" Sherlock yelled

There was Sargent Donovan and Anderson talking to each other sweetly.

"We heard they was a party so we invited ourselves." Donovan said this while drinking her wine.

"I don't want you here, get out!" Sherlock raised his voice.

"Dad, just leave them alone." Scarlett tried to pull him away.

"Yes, Sherlock listen to your daughter." Anderson mocked him.

Sherlock was about to argue, but saw a young family entering the flat.

"Who are they?" Scarlett asked.

Sherlock didn't say anything. He grabbed her hand and went up to the young family.

"Alyssa." Said Sherlock

"Sherlock, nice to meet you again, this is my husband Daniel and my two children James and Jenna." Alyssa introduces the rest of her family.

"Hello," the two children waved at them.

"Hello," Scarlett smiled at the two children and waved back at them.

"Alyssa, this is Scarlett." Sherlock placed his hand on her shoulder.

When Alyssa look at Scarlett, tears were rolling down and she knelt down and touched Scarlett's hand.

"I can't believe how much you've grown."

She looked at Scarlett's small soft hands and whispered, "You have your mother's hand."

"You knew my mother?" Scarlett asked.

"Of course I do, she's my sister." Alyssa smiled at her.

Scarlett was stunned when she heard this; she had never met anyone that was close to mother.

Alyssa studied Scarlett's face and said, "You look so much like your father."

Scarlett laughed, "Ya, I get that a lot."

Alyssa took out a big box from behind and gave it to Scarlett.

"It was something your mother was working on before she died."

Scarlett started to shake, she had never received anything from her mother, and a gift like this was special to her.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Sherlock asked.

Scarlett nodded and unwrapped the present. Inside the box was a huge brown photo album. She slowly picked it up from the box and touched the brown leather. She slowly opened the book and the first thing she saw was a picture of her parents on their wedding day.

She studied the picture, there was her father, younger, and was wearing a black tux, a white rose on his left side, and had a wide smile. Next to him was a young bride wearing a tight wedding dress, holding white flowers, her hair was blonde and curly, her eyes were green, and she also had a huge smile on her face.

"That's my mother?" Scarlett whispered.

"That's her." said Alyssa with a smile.

Scarlett looked at her aunt and gave her a big hug, "Thank you so much."

They embraced each other for five minutes and Scarlett continues to look at the album with her two cousins.

"That was nice of you." Said Sherlock

"Are you complimenting me Sherlock?" she gave a smile.

"No," he responded.

"Do you have a DVD player?" she asked

"Yes… Why?" he raised a brow.

She took out a DVD out of her purse and went in front of the TV.

"It better not be what I think it is." He warned her

"It is." She replied and put the DVD in the DVD player.

"You wouldn't." his voice went cold.

She went up to him closely and whispered, "This happens when you don't show up to my wedding Sherlock Holmes."

She turned away from him and yelled, "Who wants to see the Holmes family video?"

Everyone glanced up and sat around the TV.

"Alyssa, if you click that play button you'll regret it." He hissed at her.

"I regret nothing Sherlock."

**Okay I lied this is not the last chapter, but the next chapter will be. Again I want to thank everyone who's been reading my story. I am planning to write a sequel, but it might take a while since I have school. Please review **


	15. The End?

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. I just started school this week and I didn't had time to write. So here is the last chapter of "The Family Secret." And I just want to THANK YOU to everyone who's been reading this. There is a prequel and sequel. The prequel is called "The promise we couldn't keep" and the sequel is called "The Adventure with Scarlett Holmes". Check those out. **

The image from the television was rolling up, suddenly a small pink baby appeared on screen. The baby was wrapped with a pink fluffy blanket and was fast asleep on the car seat.

_"Here's little Scarlett who is asleep right now. Are you excited to come home Scarlett?" _said a young female voice.

_"I really don't see the point why you're talking to her. She doesn't understand what you're saying." _ said a low dark voice from the background.

The camera was now facing to a young man driving. He had his black curly hair not brushed, wearing a white button up shirt, and his eyes were dark from tiredness.

_"Because it's fun!" _the young female protests.

_"Put that thing away from my face!" _Sherlock yelled.

_"It's not even close to your face."_

_"Turn it off!"_

The camera was now facing at an attractive young blonde female; she had green almond shape eyes and was wearing a purple shirt. She started to roll her eyes while Sherlock was yelling at her from the background.

_"Sorry Scarlett, it seems like someone is being CRANKY!" _

_"Me Cranky? You wouldn't even let me sleep last night!" _

_"You told me you don't need to sleep."_

_"I haven't slept for a whole week because of some stupid case!"_

_"Well, it's not my fault!" _

_"Turn that thing off!" _Sherlock hollered and the screen went blank. Everyone in the room started to laugh when they watched Sherlock arguing with his wife, even Scarlett laughed about this. She looked at her dad who was now sitting in his arm chair, looking embarrassed, and tried to avoid everybody's gaze.

While watching the scene of the Holmes's family at the beach Scarlett looked at her dad who was smiling when he saw Jennalie holding up Scarlett in her arm. Scarlett wondered what he was thinking but shook her head to avoid thinking about it. Even though she was half of him there were still things she didn't understand about him.

The screen now showed Jennalie, who looked tired, had her messy hair down, wearing a blue blouse, and was sitting on the bed. She was adjusting the camera and started to smile.

_"I just want to say Happy Birthday to my wonderful daughter Scarlett, if you ever see these videos I want you to know yes, your father is stubborn and arrogant, but that's why I love him. Scarlett, you've been a joy to us and I can't believe how much you've grown. I just want to say I love you and don't ever forget that." _She blew a kiss at the screen and it went black. Everyone became silent, after looking at the time it was past 10 and everyone decided to go home. Scarlett rewind the video and listen to her mother's message one more time, she wanted to hear the three words she had always wanted to hear from her mother's voice, "I love you."

(An hour later)

_"So what are we going to do about this mess?" _asked John while looking through the mess from the party.

_"Not me." _said Scarlett while playing with the new I-pod Sherlock bought for her.

_"Get Mrs. Hudson to do it." _said Sherlock while waxing his violin bow.

John shrug as an agreement and sat next to Scarlett.

_"How did you feel?" _he asked

_"About what?" _Scarlett asked.

_"Seeing your mother." _

_"It was nice."_ She muttered.

_"That's it?"_ he asked

_"Ya,"_

_"Okay."_

The doorbell started to ring and everyone stopped what they were doing.

_"Go get the door John."_ Said Sherlock

_"You could always do it, you know."_

_"Go get it."_ Sherlock ignored John's statement

John got off from the couch and head down the stairs to open the door.

When John opened the door he saw a young delivery boy holding two small envelopes in his hand, "Special delivery to Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Miss. Scarlett Holmes."

_"I'll take that thank you."_ said John as he grabbed the envelope from the delivery boy.

_"Isn't it a bit late to get mail?"_ John raised a brow.

_"Yes, but they said it was important." _The delivery boy gave a nod and walked away into the dark.

John closed the door and examined the two envelopes. Judging by the state of the envelope he could tell it was old. He went up the stairs and looked at the two Holmes.

"It's for both of you." Said John.

"From whom?" Scarlett asked.

"It doesn't say."

"Give it to me." said Sherlock.

Sherlock stretched out his hand and grabbed the two envelopes from John's hand. He looked at it closely and hand the one envelope to Scarlett, "It's from your mother."

"Mum?" Scarlett raised a brow.

"She wrote it before she died." He replied

She snatched the envelope from his hand and opened it carefully. She read the envelope quietly, tears were pouring out of her eyes, lips trembled, and she went downstairs and went to her own flat.

John looked at Sherlock who put the envelope on the coffee table and did not bother to open it.

"Aren't you going to read it?" John asked

Sherlock didn't respond and continue to wax his bow.

John grabbed the envelope and asked, "Do you want me to read it for you?"

Again Sherlock did not respond and John assumed it was a yes.

John carefully opened the envelope and saw a brown piece of paper folded up. He unfolds them slowly and began to read the letter out loud.

_To my beloved Sherlock,_

_By the time you read this I have already passed on from this world._

_I just want to say being with you was the best choice I have ever made _

_and I 'll do anything to have that chance again. _

_And I want to say I love you very much._

_I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's for the best._

_I'm not asking you to forgive me, but to accept this choice I have made._

_Please take care of Scarlett and give her the love _

_she needs. I love you so much…. Please forgive me…._

_Your beloved Jennalie._

John put the letter down and looked at Sherlock. He wasn't moving an inch, he's face show no sign of emotion, but his eyes show darkness. He got up from his arm chair, snatched the letter away from John, and locked himself in his room.

John stood there for a while and decided he should be off to bed, while climbing up the stairs to his room he pretty sure he heard Sherlock sobbing in his room alone.

The next morning John went downstairs yawning, and found Sherlock and Scarlett eating breakfast.

"Morning John!" said Scarlett.

"Morning." John groaned.

"Didn't sleep well?" Scarlett asked

"No, not really… it seems like you did." John adjusts his eyes and tried to find his fork.

"You observe really well John."

"Really?" John asked

"Scarlett, don't compliment people when you really don't mean it." Sherlock gave her a warning.

"You know you don't have to say everything out loud DAD." Scarlett mocked

"I'm your father and I can do anything I want."

"Who told you that?" Scarlett raised a brow.

Sherlock didn't say anything and went back reading his paper.

"Okay… Any plans for this summer Scarlett?" John asked

Scarlett started to hum and said, "Not that I know of."

"You're going to China with me." said Sherlock wile reading the morning paper.

"What?" said John and Scarlett.

"You heard me, you're coming to China with me."

"When?" Scarlett asked

"Tomorrow."

"And why are we going to China?"

"I've been asked to solve a case there."

"And I'm not invited?" John asked

"I need someone brilliant to come with me." Said Sherlock

"Ouch" John muttered.

"Why don't you hang out with Mary?" Scarlett suggested.

"How do you know about Mary?" John asked

"I observe John remember." Scarlett gave him a mischievous smile and ate her pancake.

"You're really are Sherlock's daughter." Said John

"Ssh… John don't say it out loud! It's a family secret." She whispered and gave her a father smile who was also smiling back at her.

"You're absolutely right." He replied.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
